<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desolation Row by nicotinewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291755">Desolation Row</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinewrites/pseuds/nicotinewrites'>nicotinewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Criminals, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Capo! Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Character uses Mafia and mob interchangebly, Crime Boss Deceit | Janus Sanders, Established Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hacker! Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Mafia AU, Mental Health Issues, Not Mob Boss, Past Abuse, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, This is Mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinewrites/pseuds/nicotinewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Mafia boss, a second-in-command and a hacker meet (and possibly fall in love).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No One Is Escaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi my lovelies! This is just a one-shot, but I could always expand it (I have plans).<br/>Trigger warnings:<br/>Violence;<br/>Swearing;<br/>Remus being Remus;<br/>Transphobia;<br/>Acephobia;<br/>Implied past abuse.<br/>That should be all, but as always let me know if I need to update 'em.<br/>Happy reading,<br/>Ash xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen, Virgil never intended for this to happen. Sure, he definitely didn’t regret the consequences, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish everything he gained was through different circumstances.</p><p>It was just a simple job. Hack into a computer, transfer £20,000,000 to his client’s chosen account (a children’s ward in Washington, DC), patch up the system and get paid. He had no qualms with stealing from the rich and giving to the poor- Roman didn’t fondly call him Robin Hood for no reason- but it would have been nice if he was told where the money came from, because having a surprise guest in your shoddy apartment was enough to give anyone a panic attack. It was even worse when Virgil figured out that who exactly the surprise guest was: Remus Reyes. Roman’s older brother and Capo (as well as second-in-command and boyfriend) to Deceit, the Don that ran Virgil’s county- and most of the country for that matter.</p><p>“You know, it’s almost a shame that I was sent here to threaten you. I’m sure Dee would love your legs wrapped around him. I know I would.” Remus stood up, swinging a butterfly knife idly and giving Virgil a wolfish grin. “But you pissed off the wrong man, love, and now he wants a pound of flesh. Or you know. You hanging from a building. Whichever works.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that the person I… hacked was… your boss. I wouldn’t have done… that if I knew. I just wanted to help those… kids. It’s the right thing-g to do.”</p><p>Remus gave him a thoughtful look.</p><p>“You seem to be honest, so I’ll do ya a deal. If you come to Boulevard Library at eleven tonight, you’ll be able to state your case in front of the Don himself. Otherwise, well.... If you don't come, good luck, love. You’ll definitely need it.”</p><p>**--**</p><p>Virgil walked into Boulevard Library, twenty minutes before he needed to. He knew it was early but as his little brother always said: “if you’re on time, you’re ten minutes late.” Patton said that in regards to Uni and job interviews, but Virgil figured the same applied to asking a Mob Boss- a feared one at that- not to put a hit on you. He tugged the sleeves of his hoodie to himself and pulled his skirt down, feeling a little unsettled by the suggestive glances he got from the people in the foyer of the library.</p><p>The Library itself was more like a high-end hotel than a place of reading, used by all members of the Mafia as the base of operations. It was also a residence for those who needed it. It was lavish but not overtly so, something that- for a strange reason- made the knot in Virgil’s stomach lessen a little. Every level had rooms full of grand oak bookcases displaying masses of books, marble staircases gleaming in the light streaming from the chandeliers hung at the top of the painted ceiling. At the top of the building was a massive office, about double the size of Virgil’s apartment, with two ornate bookcases filled to brim with books on philosophy, law, psychology, theology and the classics. Virgil’s hands twitched at the glimpse of the book on Sisyphus and Orpheus, the latter being an inspiration for his favourite musical.</p><p>“I do hope you’re thinking about trying to stealing my books. No, really. Give me a reason to shoot you.”</p><p>Virgil flinched at the cold but charming voice of Deceit, eyes flicking to the mahogany desk where he sat, Remus perched on his lap.</p><p>“S-S-Sorry.”</p><p>“Make yourself at home, then. I don’t have all night. Some of us have plans.”</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes at Deceit as Virgil sat down on one of the plush sofas.</p><p>“Oh please. The only thing we have scheduled for tomorrow is an intense fuck session. Play nice J…Dee.”</p><p>Deceit glared at Remus and Remus giggled, placing his head in the crook of Deceit’s neck.</p><p>“Fine. Remus says you have a reason as to why I shouldn’t kill you. You have two minutes to state your case. I’m listening.”</p><p>“I…I…I…” Virgil exhaled shakily, fully aware of the time he was wasting. He wasn’t, however, aware of the other two exchanging twin glances of concern at the way Virgil clawed at his wrist absentmindedly. “Ok… uh. I didn’t know it was your bank account. I know… it sounds like bullshit… but it’s the truth. My client… they didn’t want me to know the details of who I was… stealing from. Said that it… was better if I didn’t know the truth. That should have stopped me and… it usually would’ve but honestly… I needed the … job. Also, the money-y went… to a… children’s ward in DC. It was understaffed and it made me happy knowing-ing I was doing s-s-s…something good. You can do… whatever… you… want to me. I don’t care… I really don’t. But… I won’t let… y-y-y… you hurt… those kids. That’s al-l-l I’ve g-g-got.”</p><p>Deceit nodded, an unrecognisable look on his face.</p><p>“You’re free to go. Help yourself to the book you keep eyeing up. You’ll be back here soon anyway-”</p><p>“What?” Virgil asked, completely forgetting to let Deceit finish his sentence. He flinched again at the murderous look Deceit shot him and tugged on his hoodie, bowing his head and trying not to balk as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.</p><p>“You don’t need to flinch, love. Dee won’t hurt you. He’s all talk and no bite. Except from when’s he’s fucking, but you don’t need to worry about that yet. What Dee was trying to say, in his own completely stilted and anti-social way, is he wants to give you a job. Nothing that kills people, I swear, even though that sounds boring. No. Just hacking and all that. Like you’re doing now. Only, you work for us and only us. It means I get to have you hanging around which I’m not complaining about. And if you play your cards right… Well. You’ll be getting as many books on Sissy-puss and the mother fucker as you want.”</p><p>“I-It’s Sisyphus and you’re thinking of the wrong legend. That’s Oedipus. Orpheus is the one where he goes to the Underworld and asks for his wife back.”</p><p>“Whoiee. He… Is that right love?”</p><p>Virgil nodded.</p><p>“Aight. He’s hot, intelligent and wears pretty skirts. Dee, can we please keep him? He’s everything I want in a boy-toy.”</p><p>Virgil blushed and Deceit rolled his eyes, standing up in a fluid motion. He grabbed Remus by the hips and pulled him in close, kissing him. Virgil lowered his eyes, thinking about yeeting himself out of the room before the sexual tension suffocated him, but was called back to reality by Deceit’s soft voice.</p><p>“Walk him home for me Remus. And <em>do</em> try to corrupt him. He seems more innocent than our usual type.”</p><p>**--**</p><p>It had been nine months of working for Deceit and Virgil was- begrudgingly- enjoying it. He managed to negotiate with Deceit about continuing being a makeup artist, Remus glowing with joy at the idea of “his pretty little hacker making other people look as sexy as him”.  </p><p>The contrast of working at the local theatre, where Roman often performed, was dizzying at times but he loved it. He loved the sassiness of his co-worker (and best friend) Kai, him being as extra as Deceit and Remus combined. Elliot- the trainee makeup and hair artist- was great too, a perfect balance to Kai’s dramatics. They were shy, reserved and yet still able to pack a verbal punch when needed. Honestly, Virgil loved Elliot like a little sibling and was willing to do almost anything for them.</p><p>Which was why he was currently in the back-alley of the theatre, brawling with Darwin Smith since the prick made Elliot cry. He had Kai take Ellie home and he did, telling him “not to get yourself killed, you emo fuck”. It’s never been said that Virgil was a bad listener.</p><p>Blood was trickling down Virgil’s nose but he didn’t care. All he cared was making sure Darwin learnt his lesson for hurting his little sibling.</p><p>“You know, if I knew you were so good at fighting I would have asked you to be a capo.”</p><p>That voice had Virgil freeze in his tracks, hyper aware of the presence behind him and the hand on the small of his back. It wasn’t possessive or even trying to hold him back. It was a reminder that Deceit was there, ready to commit whatever felony Virgil needed doing. A true partner-in-crime.</p><p>Darwin seemed to recognise who was behind Virgil and his eyes widened, blood seeping out of his wounds.</p><p>“Listen man. I didn’t mean to make Elliot cry but he needs to know the truth. He’s a guy. And that whole asexual thing is load of crap. He just hasn’t found a good fuck yet. I was about to show him before you went apeshit on me.”</p><p>Virgil tensed. His mind was wanting desperately to go back to the past, knowing exactly what Darwin was implying, but he couldn’t. Not now. He had to stay in control.</p><p>“<em>They</em> use they/them pronouns, you transphobic… piece of shit. And honestly, if you think that asexuals need to be fixed, you deserve… to… have someone…hurt… you. You’re f-f-fired-d-d.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You heard the man. Fuck him up if you want to Stormy. I’ll be right here.”</p><p>Virgil did as he was told, Deceit watching the alleyway for anyone who wanted to join the fight, a cigarette in his hand. Virgil laid into Darwin, beating him to a bloody pulp. Although, in his head he wasn’t. In his head he was fighting for his and his brother’s lives. He had to keep fighting because otherwise he’d end up chained and abused and dead and… </p><p>“Hey now Stormy. That’s enough. I think he’s received the message.” Deceit paused for a moment, hands wrapped around Virgil and pulling him back.</p><p>Virgil nodded, knowing Deceit’s loves for statements that were really orders, and let the Mob Boss lead them home, left hand intertwined with Virgil’s right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Not Much A Poet But A Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the three talk and Virgil accidently pledges allegiance to the Mafia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi my lovelies!<br/>So, the chapter title is from MCR's Thank You For The Venom. The last chapter was MCR's Desolation Row and so was the Work Title too.<br/>Trigger warnings for this chap:<br/>Past abuse (slightly implied);<br/>Tattoos and gang emblems (kind of a given);<br/>Swearing;<br/>Remus being Remus<br/>That's it I think!<br/>Happy reading,<br/>Ash xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was fuming.</p><p>Virgil hadn’t known his favourite trash rat for too long, but he knew anger all too well. Deceit had to hold him back from either going to the basement and murdering Darwin, if Deceit hadn’t already killed him when he went down there to “check up” on the prisoner, or making good on his threat and strangling Virgil with his ribcage. Deceit pushed Remus onto a small chair and carded his left hand through his hair, right hand at the back of his neck. Remus relaxed entirely. Then, he pointed to his usual chair- more of a throne than anything, and had Virgil sit down. He pulled out a massive first aid kit and went to work on Virgil’s injuries, shushing Virgil when the wipes stung. He checked everything over- maybe Deceit’s hands lingered for longer than they should, that didn’t mean anything Patton shut up- and once he was satisfied, he carefully picked Virgil up and placed him on Remus’s lap, slid onto his chair and maneuvered Virgil onto his lap. Remus shuffled closer to Deceit and slotted his right hand into Deceit’s left, placing his left hand on Virgil’s leg.</p><p>Virgil tensed up at first and then loosened, right hand coming down to stroke Remus’s hand tenderly. Deceit wrapped his right hand around Virgil’s stomach, missing the injuries, and Virgil melted.</p><p>He knew it wasn’t lost on Deceit and Remus, the way he relaxed whenever they held him. He was the same for anyone he trusted, but when it came to the two gangsters… That need to be held and protected was stronger than anything he felt before. He didn’t know if he liked the feeling, never having experienced it with former flames, but tried to push it out of his mind. He just wanted to focus on the comfort his friends (and potential crushes, but that’s another thought for later) and the no-doubt slightly awkward conversation they were going to have to have.</p><p>“Virge, we need to talk.”</p><p>Ah, there it is.</p><p>“It’s nothing bad, we promise. It’s just, what you did today. It could get you into trouble in the future, if you’re unprotected. But if you had a sigil of sorts on your skin, marking you as one of us, you’d be able to be the protector of all the Elliots out there.”</p><p>… That was unexpected. He thought it was going to be about how he learnt to fight, a story he didn’t want to talk about until he was ready, not that.</p><p>“You want me to have… a tattoo? Of your emblem?”</p><p>Remus nodded enthusiastically, but Deceit just watched him, unmoving and silent.</p><p>“Ah fuck it. I’m probably… already wanted by at least… five dif-fferent countries. Why not pledge undying loyalty to the Mafia, eh?”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Remus said, grinning. Deceit was still watching him, studying him, examining him. The weight of his gaze shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.</p><p>“Don’t do it if you feel pressured in any way. Pledging loyalty to the Family, it’s not like joining a simple gang or anything. It becomes your life. We will let you go if it’s the right thing for you, but that doesn’t mean we won’t take things from you beforehand. This life, it can break people.”</p><p>“I’ve handled… worse before. I’ll be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Never Wanted It To Be This Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil and Patton talk. Remus and Virgil share cute moments. And Virgil and Dee have a chat, but it doesn't end the way Virgil expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey lovelies!<br/>Chapter Title is from Give em Hell kid. The song sung is All the Angels and the ringtone is Nanana. They're all by MCR.<br/>Trigger warnings:<br/>Implied Sex (may write a follow-up on shadowwrites, so look out for that);<br/>Mental Health episode<br/>Remus being Remus (he's in the middle of an episode, so be careful);<br/>Medicinal drugs talked about;<br/>Swearing;<br/>Sexual tension;<br/>Food.<br/>Happy reading,<br/>Ash x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Virgil loved Patton. He really did. But if his little brother didn’t stop lecturing him on the morals of joining the Mafia, he was about to either yeet himself out of his high-up apartment (which Dee brought for him as a surprise) or turn Patton into an Avox.</p><p>“…gil, are you even listening to me? Come on. I haven’t quit lecturing you yet.”</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, picking at his nail varnish.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m listening. Have been for the last hour. I get it Pat. You’re worried. I’ll be fine though. I have Dukey and Deceit by my side. Besides, you know I can handle myself.”</p><p>Patton nodded, obviously remembering why he could handle himself so well. Sighing, he readjusted his glasses and played with the light blue cardigan wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to get yourself hurt. I know they’ll protect you, and I know you can handle yourself. It’s just, you’re the only famILY I have left now after… well you know. The idea of losing you… I don’t like it. Having said that, you are twenty-five and are free to make your own decisions. Just try to be safe, please?”</p><p>Virgil nodded, smiling a little.</p><p>“I will, bug. Swear on my… Hart.”</p><p>“Did you just make a self-referential pun? Oh my goodness, you are the best brother ever.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Don’t get sappy on me.”</p><p>Patton launched himself at Virgil, laying on his chest.</p><p>“Too late. You’re the bestest brother and I love you. Say you love me back. Say it, say it, say it.”</p><p>“Ugh. Can it just… be an understood thing?”</p><p>“I’ll take it! Now, do you want some breakfast? I’ll make pancakes.”</p><p>Virgil was about to answer, only for his phone to ring.</p><p>
  <em>Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs<br/>
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got,</em>
</p><p>“Remus? Not that it isn’t great to hear from you, but you… don’t usually voice-call. You ok?”</p><p>“No. I- I need you. Dee’s out and I said I’m fine but I’m not fine and the voices are so loud and I thought I’d be ok but I’m really not and what would it be like to just smash your head against a wall like thunk thunk thunk would your head explode or would it cave in and what would happen if you stuck your hand in a toaster would you get pubes and-“</p><p>“Do you like… pancakes?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said, do… you like pancakes? My brother is making some so I might as well bring a few for you. What’s your favourite topping?”</p><p>“Peanut butter and banana?”</p><p>“That’s good, cos I’ve got some in the fridge. Give me five minutes and I’ll be there.”</p><p>Patton gave him a look at that and Virgil signed Remus. He nodded and quickly boxed up the pancakes he already made. Virgil kissed him on his cheek before grabbing the box, his coat and keys, shoving his shoes on and running out of the apartment.</p><p>“What’s your favourite MCR song, Rem? I know pretty much all of them, so hit me with your best shot.”</p><p>“Uh, I like All The Angels.”</p><p>Virgil nodded, preparing himself to sing as he walked down the busy streets.</p><p>“She got the call, and then she threw her jacket on and stormed off down the hall. They got the call, and picked him up at 4am, and tore off down the road,” Virgil smoothed his hair back, dodging the weird looks as he made his way inside the library, trying to hide the fact that he sprinted there. “And all the angels say, oooh, ooh, you are all to blame. Cause all the angles say, ooh, ooh. You are all to blame.”</p><p>Virgil’s voice cut off as he made his way up the stairs to the penthouse where Remus was, knocking on the door.</p><p>“I’m… here Remus. I’m going to hang up, ok?”</p><p>Remus made a noise of agreement and Virgil heard a door opening before a hand pulled him in. They walked to the living room before Remus pulled Virgil down, laying on top of him. Virgil automatically played with Remus’s hair and got his phone out to phone Dee- which is what the Mob Boss insisted on Virgil calling him.</p><p>“Hey, Stormy. You don’t usually phone so early. What’s happened? Do I need to come home?”</p><p>Virgil nodded before remembering he couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s Dukey. He’s having a depressive episode and needs… his Love. I’m …here, but it’s not the same.”</p><p>“I’ll be there in five. Thank you for looking after our Duke, Virge. It’s much appreciated.”</p><p>Virgil’s brain short-circuited after “our Duke”. He had hoped that Dee didn’t realise he liked them both, but it was Dee he was talking about. The guy once yelled at Virgil for moving his books by two centimetres, apparently breaking the sanctity of the order he had. It wasn’t Virgil’s fault he didn’t know about the precise order, ok?</p><p>The logical part of Virgil’s brain was telling him that Dee probably just meant it in a platonic way. Like when he used to refer to Logan as our Logan and why did he bring that up? That just felt cruel.</p><p>“Stormy? You back with me?”</p><p>Virgil blushed at Dee’s touch on his face, all gentle with an undercurrent of strength and danger.</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s Dukey you should be worrying about. This... is the worst I’ve seen…for a… while.” Then he got up to move, only for Dee to shove him down.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going? You’ve been chosen by Dukey now. There’s no going back.”</p><p>“But you and him-”</p><p>“He needs you, Stormy. He needs his friend.”</p><p>Virgil ignored the drop in his stomach as the hope he had left, hope that he knew was futile in the first place. Of course, they didn’t like him the way he wanted them to. Why would they? He was just a hacker, after all, someone who was a part of the gang because it was either that or death. He was expendable. Remus might have been the one to stop him from dying by offering him the job in the first place, but that didn’t mean anything. It was just him being kind. Virgil wasn’t about to ruin his friendship with two of his most favourite people, just because he had feelings that would not just fuck off and leave him alone <strike>(he learnt his lesson with Roman). </strike></p><p>“What’s wrong? You just went inside your head for a moment there. Do I need to get you out of your head too?”</p><p>Virgil smiled, averting his eyes at Dee’s gaze. That man could break seasoned Mobsters with just a look, and Virgil was no hardened criminal.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got a little lost in thought. Is Dukey ok?”</p><p>“He will be. Just cuddle with him and keep him safe. I’ll get him his medication and have Remy take over today’s workings.”</p><p>Virgil nodded, running his fingers through Remus’s hair. Remus’s hair was so smooth and smelt of Dee’s shampoo (he only knew that because he once had to have a shower in Dee’s bathroom and had no choice but to use the shampoo), cinnamon and chocolate. Virgil wanted nothing more than to kiss Remus but quickly shoved that desire down, knowing they were only friends. Besides, Remus was asleep and consent was his kink.</p><p>“Ok, what the fuck is going on with you, Virgil?”</p><p>Virgil flinched when Dee used his first name, having gotten used to being called nicknames like Stormy or Shadowling or Love or Darling or Hemlock or Nightshade.</p><p>“Um… nothing?”</p><p>Dee glared at Virgil, silently walking over and gently extricating him from Remus’s hold. He placed a pillow in his arms and shepherded Virgil up the stairs and into a smaller office. This office was circular, with one bookshelf in the far-left corner (if there were corners) and windows at the back. The desk was black and Virgil knew that it was usually the room Remus and Dee went to fuck in, often been jokingly invited by Remus to come join them (and Gods he wanted to take them up on the offer, but he knew it wasn’t serious).</p><p>Dee shoved Virgil against the desk, hands firmly on his hips.</p><p>“Listen, darling. I’m only going to say this once. I know you want us. I’ve known for a while, since that night we had a movie night and you moaned when Remus grabbed your neck and kissed it as a ‘dare’.”</p><p>“Th-that… th-that was-s-s-sn’t-”</p><p>“Did I give you permission to speak, darling? No, I thought not. I know you want us, and I know Remus feels the same. Why do you think he offers to bring you here to join us? You know he doesn’t joke about sex. And here’s the thing. I want you too. But I’m not going to let you hurt Remus just because you don’t know if you’re ready to be with us. He’s been heartbroken these past few weeks because you threw away the painting he made you.”</p><p>“Th-that… I didn’t th-throw it away. Roman ripped it up when he had an episode.”</p><p>“You better not be lying.”</p><p>“I’m not… Dee, you have to believe me.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Dee pushed Virgil further into the desk, his legs wrapping around Dee instinctively. Dee smirked and kissed his neck, leaving Virgil a moaning and whimpering mess.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you moan. Do you want this? You don’t have to say yes, I promise. You can say no, and we can see if we can continue whatever our relationship is. You can say no, and we can just be friends. You can say no, and you can leave the Mafia and we’ll pretend that you never worked for us. Or you can say yes, and I can show you how good I can make you feel.”</p><p>“I want this. Please Dee, I want-t t-to feel good. I need you to show… me how… to feel good.”</p><p>Dee chuckled lowly, and soon all Virgil could think about, feel, see was the Mob Boss in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Virgil goes on a date that ends in almost catastrophe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovelies,<br/>Sorry this has been so long. Stress has been high and my mental health low, and I've been writing some other stuff in the meantime. <br/>Trigger warnings for this chapter are:<br/>Suggestive scenes;<br/>Blood mention;<br/>Stabbing mention; <br/>Implied kidnapping.<br/>Happy reading,<br/>Ash xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, you need to be careful Vee. I get that you have a crush on them both, but they’re dangerous. I can’t lose my brother.”</p><p>Virgil nodded, wishing the hour-long conversation could just finish already.</p><p>“Pat… noth-thing is going to come of me fucking Dee. I’m ok with-th th-that. It sucks and I wish I could be less of a cabbage and tell th-them both-th I like th-them- in a romantic way as well as sexually- but such is life. I can’t worry about what could be.”</p><p>“Then go on the date Roman’s been trying to set you up on. His name is Fabien and he is wonderful, apparently. Ro reckons you’d like him.”</p><p>It was kinda awkward between himself and Roman at the moment, especially since they were exes and he was dating his brother (and the fact that he destroyed one of Remus’s gifts for Virgil during his recent episode). But Virgil knew that Princey wanted him to be happy, which was the only reason why he agreed to the date.</p><p>And that is where it all went wrong.</p><p>**--**</p><p>Virgil was fucked. Fabien was a member of the Crossbones, one of the most ruthless gangs in Virgil’s city. Even Dee hated them and sought to get them out of his country, trying desperately to keep his people safe.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Khira.”</p><p>“And the same to you. Such a… beautiful place this is.”</p><p>Virgil was so thankful that Roman used his third name, planning to dye his hair and change his eye contacts once this date was over.</p><p>“Thank you. Let’s sit, shall we? I’ve already taken the liberty to order for you.”</p><p>A control freak, evidently.</p><p>“That’s very k-kind of you.”</p><p>They sat down at their table, lit up by fairy lights on the patio. Virgil thought it was beautiful, but wanted to spend it with two other gangsters, not the one in front of him. Still he made a promise to Patton. It’s not like he had to continue seeing Fabien afterwards.</p><p>“This place is a regular of the underground. Apparently, Deceit and the Duke come here often. I was hoping I could force Roman to date me and threaten the Duke, but I’m sure you’re close to them both.”</p><p>“I’m not… actually. Roman refused to let me near the Duke. Don’t actually know how they know each-other if I’m completely… honest.”</p><p>“Well, I believe you. You’re not pretty enough to be involved in the Mafia, but you’re pretty enough for me.”</p><p>Virgil internally shuddered in disgust at the smirk on Fabien’s face but smiled outwardly. It’s only a few hours. You can do this. And besides, it’s free food. With that in mind, Virgil managed to last through the starter (a salad with croutons), the main (an amazing brie, apple, honey and lettuce sandwich with fried potatoes) and was just about to tuck into the pudding, when the entire patio went silent. Virgil’s blood froze in his veins as he heard the tell-tale click-click-click of Remus’s heels and Dee’s soft voice doling out commands. Fabien did the same thing, spoon clattering onto his plate and mumbling Hail Marys to himself. Virgil thought it was a bit of an overreaction before he realised where they were both sitting. In Dee’s and Remus’s spot. Shit.</p><p>“Well hello, Fabien. What a surprise this is. I was told you wanted my attention, so here I am. What can I help you with today?”</p><p>As Dee (Deceit, actually, the Mob Boss donning the cold persona he was known for) spoke to Fabien, looking more like a cobra about to strike than a human, Virgil watched as Duke- definitely not Remus anymore- quietly walked over to himself.</p><p>“Hey Khira. Shitty date, huh?”</p><p>“How- How did you-“</p><p>“We have eyes everywhere, love. Roman didn’t know, if that makes it any better. I still want to kill him for putting you in danger though.”</p><p>“Don’t. He… was just-“</p><p>“Trying to help you get over us, I know. Didn’t think you’d accept, to be completely honest.”</p><p>“Duke-“</p><p>“Not the place to be having this discussion. We should get out of here before it gets ugly. Don’t need you to get traumatised.”</p><p>Virgil nodded, taking Duke’s hand in his and letting him lead him out of the restaurant. They got into a black car, Remy at the wheel, and soon they were back to the Library.</p><p>“So, you and Fabien?”</p><p>“Never going… to happen. I didn’t know he was a Crossbones and I don’t… I-I… I me-mean… I mean… I mean I-I-I,”</p><p>“Virgey-baby, breathe with me. That’s it. You don’t have to worry or justify yourself. We’re pissed, but not at you. Never at you.”</p><p>Du- Remus interlocked his hand with Virgil’s, running his thumb against his knuckles. He gently kissed Virgil’s hand and he felt his cheeks turning pink. Remus chuckled darkly, and the sound fluttered Virgil’s tummy. He had to lock those feelings away. He could overanalyse later.</p><p>“Did he tell you any of his plans?”</p><p>“Yes. He wants to get… to you and Dee. I don’t know… why, but he mentioned using Roman and… myself. He doesn’t th-think we know each other, but he th-threatened Roman.”</p><p>“Shit. Remy, head to my brother’s house first. We need to pick him up.”</p><p>“And Patton. They’re dating. The… Crossbones could use him to get to Roman and then him to get you and Dee.”</p><p>Remus nodded, the bubbly and slightly psychotic man Virgil had gotten to know being replaced with the Duke, a Capo who was willing to murder ‘innocents’ if he had to.</p><p>They finally stopped at Roman’s house. Virgil went with the Duke despite the glares he got.</p><p>“He’s my friend. I’m going in. Don’t try to… fucking stop me.”</p><p>The Duke grabbed Virgil by the collar.</p><p>“Speak to me like that again, and I’ll turn your ass purple. Do you understand?”</p><p>Virgil gulped and The Duke smirked, smacking his butt as a “well done”.</p><p>“You two are fucking gross,” Remy stated, grabbing a baseball bat and handing Virgil a knife, gun and grenade.</p><p>“I know. Only so much fun I can have, baby.”</p><p>Remy rolled their eyes and the Duke smirked, gently grabbing Virgil by the hand. He pulled them into the house, stepping in first to act as a human shield for Virgil. Virgil felt his stomach flutter a little bit but pushed the feeling aside. He could melt later. He had a brother and friend to protect.</p><p>“Robro? Where you at dude? You better not be fucking Patton again.”</p><p>Virgil winced at that particular memory, only for his ears to perk up when he heard a scream. That sounded like Roman.</p><p>“Wait, Stormy-“</p><p>Virgil ran up the stairs and followed his ears. He slammed the closet door open and felt his heart break. There Roman was, gagged and stabbed. His entire body looked like it was covered in blood.</p><p>“Duke!” he screeched.</p><p>Remus appeared by his side and swore when he saw Roman.</p><p>“I saw Patton’s clothes but he was nowhere to be found.”</p><p>Virgil nodded, gently undoing Roman’s gag and using it to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“Virge… I’m so sorry. I couldn’t… I’m supposed to protect him. They just stormed this place…”</p><p>“Who did, Princey? Was it the Crossbones?”</p><p>“No… It was the…. The … The Thistles.”</p><p>Virgil felt his stomach drop. The Thistles ruined his and his <strike>siblings’</strike> brother’s childhood. They had escaped, only to lose everything. And now the bastards were back, taking Patton with them.</p><p>Virgil was usually a pacifist, but fucking with a man’s family just incited war. He was going to burn down The Thistles, and anyone else who tried to stop him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>